


the lone wolf dies

by sunshine_states



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pure Speculation, Season 8 Leaks, Sister-Sister Relationship, what if D&D cared about coherent characterization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_states/pseuds/sunshine_states
Summary: The Stark sisters discuss their next steps.





	the lone wolf dies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting this in before 8x05 destroys everyone's characterization.

Sansa watches Tyrion until he is out of sight. Somewhere in her heart there is anguish, because this was a kind and clever man and she will be responsible for bringing him low. But that pain is distant, an old injury that aches when it rains, and her duty to the North always outweigh any of her personal concerns.

The scrape of boots against stone. Sansa uncurls her fingers from the wall with an effort. 

"You did it, then?" Arya asks.

Sansa breathes out slowly. "Yes." Arya is silent, the annoying brat. "If you're going to judge me - "

"I'm not," Arya says. Her voice is warm, almost amused. "I think it's really clever."

"I–" Sansa says, and then presses her lips together.  _I want to be wrong. I want him to come back._ And then, worst of all,  _I think I could have loved him._ "I hope I haven't signed Jon's death warrant."

"She loves him," Arya says. "If anything, we've signed  _hers_."

"I don't want that either," Sansa says, and is surprised to find that she means it. Daenerys Targaryen may be a conqueror and a threat, but she sacrificed half her forces to save them, and that counts for something. "I just want all of this to be over."

Arya comes to stand at her side.

"It will be," she promises. "I'll follow. Make sure they're safe. If Tyrion really is the traitor - "

"He is," Sansa says curtly. 

"- then I'll be there," Arya continues. Her mouth twists. "I'm very good at turning up where I shouldn't."

Sansa opens her mouth, meaning to ask about Gendry, about the sorrow in her sister's eyes, because  _one_ of them should be happy, at least –

"Don't," Arya says. "No, really. Don't."

It's true. This is their home, and if they have one duty in this dreadful, merciless world, it's to protect it. There's nothing more to say, really, but when Sansa reaches over and squeezes her sister's fingers, Arya squeezes back.


End file.
